Naruto's Camera
by KonohaFanFiction
Summary: Naruto takes on his Master's legacy and carry's his will. He will not waver on his path... To finishing his Master's erotic Novels! But he'll do it his way, and with his own girls! Look out Konoha, there's a new Movie Maker in town! Naruto x Almost everyone. Yuri, Futa, Straight, No gay, sorry haha. Want your OC in, or have suggestions? Tell me, i'll be happy to oblige. Enjoy! :D


Naruto laid in his bed, burrowing his face in the fabric of the pillow as he reminisced about his beloved Master, Jiraiya. He knew he died for the Village, but he didn't care, he wanted him back. Yet, he knew he could not. So he spent the last two weeks in his home, mostly in bed and looking through is mind for memories. Naruto's eyes were baggy and shaded at the end, the depression taking it's toll on him as he heard the door. He dragged himself to go answer it, placing his hand on the knob. " Who is it..? " Naruto asked, sounding depressed.

" It's me.. Sakura. " She said, feeling bad for Naruto as she stepped closer to the door, putting a smile on her face. " Is that how you treat such a dear friend, Naruto? The least you could do is show me your face as we talk. " Sakura said, trying to be upbeat for Naruto's sake.

Naruto opened the door, looking a mess to which Sakura's eyes widened, looking him up and down.

" Uh.. Never mind.. " Sakura pulled the door close, unable to look at him. " So, how about we go out tonight? Ya know.. Like a date. " Sakura smiled, her hands behind her back, trying to cheer her close friend up.

Naruto smiled, feeling a little better even though he knew Sakura probably felt sick to call it that. " What a great friend... Sure.. " Naruto said, trying to forget about his depression and try to see some light again. " .. But next time... Don't come wake me up in the morning.. " Naruto said.

Sakura dropped a sweat and pouted, her eyes fully white and black outlined, halfway shut with one eyebrow twitching and the other frowned down. " ... It's evening.. " Sakura said, correcting Naruto.

" Whatever.. I have to shower, i'll come get you.. " Naruto said, turning around and beginning to walk towards his bathroom.

" I'll wait out here for you, don't worry. " Sakura said, leaning back on the wooden rail that fenced around the apartments.

**" Sakura... "** Naruto thought, walking into the bathroom and unclothing himself, hopping in the shower and turning on the hot and cold water, hot being slightly more cranked. He let the water run in his hair, looking at the ceiling as he thought of his path now. **" Pervy Sage... I wanted you to see me become Hokage.. I wanted you to keep training me.. I wanted you to see me bring Sasuke back.. But now i have no one to watch over me.. Nor a path to follow.. " **Naruto thought.

Sakura turned her head, looking up at the sky and saw the clouds gliding pass the sun. " Naruto, it's weird to see you like this. Even when Sasuke left, you were optimistic and bent on getting him back.. But i guess death is a different story.. Sadly, i wouldn't know.. So i can't pretend i know how you feel, but as your friend: i'll do all in my power to make you happy again.. " Sakura said, a determined look on her face. She turned to see Naruto, looking nice and clean now. " Ready to go, Naruto? " Sakura asked, smiling.

Naruto shut the door behind him and nodded. " Yeah.. " Naruto put his hands in his pockets and began walking, stepping down the stairs.

Sakura followed after and looked at him from behind. " At least be happy that i'm on a date with you. " Sakura said, frowning slightly.

" I'm happy. " Naruto said in a bored tone.

" Well good.. So, where do you wanna go? " Sakura asked, the back of her hand in her palm behind her back, her hands pressed against her butt as she walked. " Lemme guess.. " Sakura said, rolling her eyes as the screen paneled up and then came back down, showing Naruto and Sakura standing outside of Ichiraku Ramen Shop. " To get Ramen.. " She pouted. " You'll turn to a noodle if you keep eating them.. " Sakura said, looking at Naruto as he walked in.

" Ah, Naruto. Come in, you can eat all day free, as much as you want. " The Ramen Guy said, looking at Naruto come in with Sakura.

" What's up? How come i get to eat free today? " Naruto asked, taking a seat and looked at The Ramen Guy, now making some Ramen for Naruto.

" Well, i thought i'd give you the day free, since Jiraiya passed.. " He said, pouring the soup in with the noodles.

" ... " Naruto said nothing.

Sakura looked at Naruto, knowing he didn't wanna hear that.

" Here ya go, one hot bowl of Ramen! " He sat the bowl in front of Naruto, handing him two chopsticks.

Naruto began to eat, trying to drown his sadness in the Ramen.

" Here's your bowl, Sakura-Chan. " He smiled, sitting the bowl in front of Sakura and a pair of chopsticks.

" T-thank you, but i'm fine. " She smiled, shutting her eyes. " I'm on a diet. " She said.

" I know, that's why i gave you diet. " He smiled.

Sakura sighed, not wanting to eat Ramen again, since she just ate some earlier as she began to eat.

" Yeah, Jiraiya-Sama was a great guy. He did everything he could for the Leaf, not to mention he saved our behinds more times than i can count in that war. To bad someone so great had to die, what a shame.. " He said.

Naruto looked down, his hair hung pass his eyes little since it was free from being held back by a headband, as a shadow covered over his eyes and he stood up slowly, putting his hands in his pockets and walked out. Sakura looked at his bowl, seeing that it was barely finished, which was opposite to what Naruto usually did. She knew something was wrong, and she followed after him. " Naruto! " She called to him, running to him and stopped when she got to him. " Where are you going? You haven't even finished your Ramen.. " Sakura asked, looking in his eyes and he shifted his eyes opposite to her gaze.

" .. I don't wanna hear about Pervy Sage right now.. Besides, you just want me to be happy so you can feel happy.. " Naruto said, meaning it.

" That's not true! I want you happy so YOU can be happy, so YOU can be hyper, loud, annoying and upbeat.. " She looked at him.

" Sakura.. " He felt offended.

" So you... Can be Naruto Uzumaki.. " She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. " Naruto, i don't love you as a lover.. But as a friend.. As family.. For you to say that, hurts me... But since i know you're hurt, i can't let it affect me so i can try and make you better.. Wouldn't Jiraiya say the same? " Sakura said, looking in his eyes seriously.

" ..! " Naruto's eyes widened.

" You may not have him right beside you, but you have him in your heart. And you can follow his path he left behind for you.. Follow the path he made for you, and you'll feel better, i know it. " She smiled. " Kay? " She poked his belly.

Naruto smiled slowly, his grin reaching his first whisker. " His path huh? Thank you Sakura, you made things very clear! I can't mope around, that's wasting time and energy, and Pervy Sage would not want me to! " He said, smiling.

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face. " Mm hmm! That's right. So cheer up, okay? I have to go see Lady Tsunade.. " Sakura said, turning around and walking away. " I just hope i don't have to take her on a date for her to realize.. " She mumbled.

Naruto looked at Sakura's butt as she walked away, smiling as he thought of what Sakura told him. " You're right Sakura.. I'll follow his path.. His path of writing erotic novels! " Naruto shouted, happily with a big smile on his face then he slumped over, sighing. " Ahhhhh, but writing is sooooo boringuhhhh! " Naruto whined, pouting and sighing. Then he put his finger up and stood tall with an open mouthed smile that spelled 'I got it!' as he said. " I got it! I'll make movies! " Naruto said. " Now.. Where do i get a cheap camera... " Naruto mumbled, his finger to his chin and he looked around the Village's shops, looking for a cheap camera. " Aw man, i can't find anything! " He whined, but then something caught his eye as he turned and looked in the window of a very expensive electronic store, and a great looking camera was right inside. " It's... Beautifullllll... " Naruto looked at it, big animated happy eyes. " But it costs so much... " Naruto said, but then he got an idea, which made him begin to grin as he cloned himself times 20. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! " A bunch of Naruto Shadow Clones came outta nowhere from puffs of smoke. " Okay guys, hand me your wallets! " Naruto smiled and put his hand out, expecting them to blindly listen to him.

" I'm not givin' you my money! " One said.

" Moocher! " Another said.

" Ya filthy bum! " Another said.

Naruto sighed. " I am you! Trust me, it's for a good reason! We'll get to see many naked girls! " Naruto smiled perversely.

" Naked girls?! I'm in! " They all said, giving him their wallets and he smiled greedily as he felt the pounds and pounds of money he held in his arms. " This is enough for sure! " Naruto said, wobbling back and forth into the store like a penguin with all the wallets and he sat them on the counter. " I want that camera over there! " Naruto said, pointing over at the camera with a greedy smile.

" Sure, with all this money you could buy that for sure. Take it. " The man said, looking at Naruto pass the stack of 21 wallets, with a nonchalant face and tone in his voice as he put all the money in the cash register.

Naruto walked over and picked the camera up, sliding his four finger in the strap and looked through the camera hole as he pulled open the screen, seeing everything he paneled by, in HD no less. " Awesome! Thanks sir! Keep the change! " Naruto said, waving as he ran out the store and looked at all his clones, giving a thumbs up.

" Woo! "

" Yes! "

" Awesome! " They all said, raising their fists and throwing them down happily.

" Sorry guys, ya gotta go. " Naruto undid the Jutsu, 20 puffs of smoke appearing where the clones previously were. He began walking home, but ran into Ino outside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. " Oh hey, Ino. What are you up too? " Naruto asked, seeing her bend over a bunch of flowers, her butt protruding out at Naruto, seeing her skirt's tightness grab around her cheeks which made him back up and blush.

" Nothing much, just working. It's the only way i'll make money, since lately Missions seem to not be coming my way.. Guess it's for the better anyway, i needed a break. " She said, watering the flowers and plucking others from the soil. She now sat down on her heels, her butt flattening around her heels and pushing out slightly and Naruto could kinda see her butt crack, so he decided to record for his own enjoyment. " But sometimes when you get what you want, you always regret or miss the thing you wanting to get away from.. Know what i mean? " Ino asked, continuing the work.

" Uhhhh huhhh.. Yep.. " Naruto said, just trying to shut her up as he zoomed in on her butt crack.

Ino pouted, knowing by his tone that he didn't care what she was saying as she turned to him and saw he had a camera, and the new expensive one too. " Oh cool! You have that new camera? Can i see? " She stood up, trotting over to him.

" U-uh i.. I-i uh.. " Naruto blushed and got nervous, trying to press record again, to make it stop recording. " Sure, here. " Naruto turned the screen to her.

" Did you take any videos yet? " Ino asked, looking at the screen then him.

" Uh, n-no.. Nope.. " Naruto said, smiling nervously.

Ino saw his nervous smile, then smirked cheekily. " Ohhh, i get it.. You took pics of girls, didn't you? That's cool, let me see. " She took the camera from him, looking through everything.

" H-hey, give that back! " Naruto reached for it, but Ino turned her body and extended her arms forward so he couldn't reach. He reached under her arms and tried to get it that way, but Ino bumped him back with her booty, giggling.

" Let's see now... " She clicked the 'Videos' selection and saw a purple skirt, one just like hers. " That's my skirt, isn't it? " She titled her head, trying to angle it differently as she pressed play and heard her voice, seeing her butt and butt crack, which made her blush.

_" Know what i mean? " Ino said in the recording as it showed an extreme zoom in on her butt crack, the crevice running deep into her skirt which made it sorta darkened as you heard " Uhhhh huhhh.. Yep.. " from Naruto, the rest played through. _

Ino watched the whole video, blushing through it all, she turned and giggled. " You're a perv, Naruto! But great shots, hehehe! " Ino put her hand over her mouth as she chuckled femininely.

Naruto took the camera back, blushing and feeling embarrassed as he went to the main screen, which was just record, or don't record what you saw. " Sooooo, you're not mad at me? " Naruto asked, still amazed at how she just giggled it off.

" No, but just ask if you wanna get me on camera next time. " She winked, joking as she giggled to show just that.

Naruto blushed. " Well uh.. I gotta go, ya know.. See ya! " Naruto waved, running off.

" Heh, i bet he'll jerk it to that video.. My butt is awesome.. " She blushed, talking to herself as she took the plucked flowers into the shop.

When Naruto got home, her put the keys in the lock and opened the door, walking in and locking it afterward as he walked to his bathroom, looking at himself through the camera in the mirror, thinking. " Ya know, that was pretty hot.. But Pervy Sages books are much more.. Hot.. " Naruto said, trying to visualize what he needed, that would be simple to get. " I definitely can't ask people like Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino, they'll kill me.. But Ino seemed pretty okay with it.. Maybe if i could convince her.. " Naruto turned off the camera. " Nah, that's wrong. I'll just have to get pictures, maybe i can hide out at the Hot Springs. " Naruto said, smirking perversely. " Yeah, that'll work! " Naruto said, an optimistic look of his face. " But for now, i may as well rest my eyes for the big shoot tomorrow.. Heheh, big shoot.. I'm hilarious.. " Naruto chuckled, brushing his teeth and going to bed, putting his little bucked tooth hat on as he shut his eyes and went to sleep, smiling.

~The next day~

" Man! It's such a hot day! " Naruto said, his throat sounding dry as he wiped his forehead. " But if it's hot i'm sure babes will come here with their bikinis. " Naruto said, looking on the bright side. He was on top of a big cliff that had a great view for looking at the Beach. " I hope Sakura-Chan comes.. Heh, imagine her cute little body getting soaked.. " He blushed, his inner pervert speaking. " Oooohhh, and speaking of which.. " Naruto smirked, seeing two girls walking into the Beach.

~At the Yamakaka Flower Shop~

" Thank you, come again, sir. " Ino smiled, selling a bouquet of Roses. " Oh my god, i'm so hootttt! " Ino whined, collapsing on the floor behind the counter. " I'm not staying in this hot store.. " Ino looked at the ceiling. " I'm going to the Beach, and that's final.. " Ino put her hand on the floor, applying strength to it to push herself up. " Mommy! I'm going out! " Ino shouted, unstrapping her apron and threw it on the counter, walking out the front door. Ino was walking to the Beach but ran into Sakura and smiled. " Yo, Sakura baby! " Ino walked up to her.

" Hey Ino, and stop calling me baby.. It's weird.. " Sakura pouted. " So, are you going to the Beach too? " Sakura asked, stopping to talk with Ino.

" Hehe, sorry baby. And yeah, it's so hot that my boobs are sweating buckets. " Ino said, pressing her fingers against her breasts.

Sakura blushed. " You're wild Ino. Come on, we'll go together. " Sakura smiled, turning around and walking.

Ino looked at Sakura's butt and giggled. " Your ass must be sweaty too. " Ino giggled.

Sakura blushed. " It is not! Pay attention to something else! " Sakura shouted, not wanting to hear it.

As Ino and Sakura got to the Beach, they heard two familiar voices. They walked in the sand a little further and saw Ten-ten splashing Hinata with the water, her breasts getting soaked in the liquid, her orange bikini bra tightly grabbing her tits and now was dark orange. Hinata had one leg up a little with her knee bent as she got splashed on her soft looking butt cheeks that was very easily exposed. Ten-ten was giggling, wearing a beige bikini, her panties covering her whole ass, the water making the split between her ass cheeks visible. " You're all wet Hinata! " Ten-ten giggled, still splashing her.

" S-stop it, Ten-ten-San... M-my chest.. " Hinata blushed, covering her nipples.

" Heheh, sorry. M-man.. Those are huge jugs.. " Ten-ten was entranced with Hinata's round and voluptuous tits that were being smooshed by her arms.

" D-don't stare Ten-ten-San.. Please.. " She blushed, turning her back to Ten-ten.

" Oh hey guys, how come only you guys are here? " Ino asked, walking up to Ten-Ten and Hinata, carefully stepping in the water.

" Hey Ino, hey Sakura. Well no one else is showing up, for some reason. I say it's good, since we have the whole Beach to ourselves. " Ten-Ten said with a smile.

**" BEACH IS CLOSED! DO NOT ENTER! " **A sign outside of the Beach and Naruto stood behind it with a smirk on his face. " That's why Ten-ten.. That's why.. " He mumbled quietly and got back in position for recording.

Sakura took off her shirt, her red bikini bra barely made an impact on her small boobs then she took off her booty shorts which revealed her big ass being tightly held by her red bikini panties, the strings on the side knotted to keep the panties on, the panties were so tight on her butt that it made her butt cheeks protrude a little. She looked and waved at Hinata, blushing and was a little jealous of her breasts. Hinata blushed and waved, one of her boobs jiggling.

" How lucky we were! I have an idea. " Ino smiled somewhat perversely. " Since it's only us, i say we all have a boob contest! " Ino took off her shirt, throwing it down on the sand and dropped her skirt, her black bikini bra fit perfectly on her round breasts, her black bikini panties did the same, but her plump pussy was tightly grabbed by the panties and you could clearly see.

" Boob contest?! " All the girls shouted.

" I-i don't wanna get nude.. Wh-what would be the point? " Hinata blushed deeply.

" Well, i guess so we could see who has the biggest chest. It's fun to know " Ino said, putting her hands under her boobs, cupping them.

" Ino, i'm not the kind of girl you are.. I'm more.. Tomboyish and i respect my body, i don't want just anyone to see it. " Ten-ten said. " But.. I kinda wanna do it, i have a chance of beating you. " Ten-ten blushed.

" I don't have much to cover so.. " Sakura blushed and looked away, feeling inferior to all the girls there with their bigger breasts.

" M-me neither... " Hinata mumbled and blushed, looking away.

Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. " Your tits are huge, you don't have much? "

Hinata blushed. " T-they're not huge, j-just.. B-big..er... " Hinata blushed and looked down, putting her finger in front of her lip, cutely.

" So, is that a challenge i hear? " Ino smiled, teasing Hinata.

" N-no! O-of course not, Ino.. " She claimed, blushing.

" So, are we doing this or not guys? I really wanna show Ino what i've got! " Ten-ten put her fist up, confident she could win.

" I don't stand a chance against you guys, so i'll sit this one out. " Sakura smiled, embarrassingly.

" No, you can play too Sakura, it wouldn't be the same without your little boobs. " Ino giggled.

Sakura blushed and nodded. " Y-yea. " She rubbed her arm, feeling embarrassed.

" Man, i can tell what their saying.. " Naruto zoomed in, looking at Sakura. " She looks so hot.. "

Ino smiled. " So, let's all see who has the biggest boobs. Hinata, you can't play, your boobs are too big, you'll win by default. " Ino said, jokingly. " Kidding, kidding. Come on, Ten-ten and Sakura first. " Ino smiled, watching Ten-ten walk up to Sakura and unstrap her bra, letting it fall in the water, her boobs jiggled out but hung just a tiny bit. Sakura felt kinda like she was doing this for nothing as she took her bra off and let it drop in the water, her light pink nipples erecting a bit from getting goosebumps as she pressed her perky nipples on Ten-ten's, so their boobs could be measured.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head as he saw this, now feeling hornier than before. " I hit the holy grail of hotness! This is great! " Naruto said, a perverted smiled on his face as drool dripped from his lips.

Hinata blushed and turned, covering her face then departing her fingers to look at it a little. Ino smiled, bending over as she looked at the two sets of melons press against one another and she nodded. " Yep! I know for sure who wins! It'sssssss... " Ino built dramatic tension.

Sakura sweated and bent over, looking for her bra under the water, grabbing her red, now dark red, bra and put it on, pouting. " It's Ten-ten, i already know, Ino. " Sakura began to put her bra on and strapped it, seeing it was too big for her and her eyes widened, blushing a little as an animated vein appeared above her forehead and her hand clenched by her sides, angrily. " IT'S TEN-TEN'S! " Sakura shouted, feeling really embarrassed.

Ino laughed so hard at Sakura, holding her belly and then felt Sakura jump on her, feeling her boobs on Sakura's, which made Ino smile warmly. " Oh my, Sakura.. " She said in a slutty voice.

Sakura was attacking her, but since she found it hot: it was a fail. She stood and helped Ino up. " Stop laughing at my boobies. " Sakura felt embarrassed.

Hinata smiled, giggling a little. " Sakura-Chan, you may have little boobs, but it's alright because you probably are the most beautiful one here. " Hinata smiled, trying to cheer the Pink head up.

Sakura smiled and blushed. " I-i dunno... " She looked away, feeling proud and superior now.

Ino smiled. " Hah, it's true.. Anyway, Ten-ten progresses onto the next battle. " Ino raised her hand, announcing that Ten-ten one.

" Hehehe, t-thanks.. " Ten-ten covered her boobs a little, feeling a little shy.

" Uh huh girl, bring out the jugs cause it's my turn now. " Ino said, pulling Ten-ten's arms from her chest, watching them fall out from their carriage and smiled. " This is gonna be close, since you have a slight hang in them. " Ino said, placing her hand on Ten-ten's boob, cupping it.

Ten-ten blushed and felt Ino's nipples press on her's, once again causing a slight moan from the stimulation. " B-be soft Ino, that was to quick.. " She blushed.

Ino nodded, looking at Sakura, mentally telling her to measure. Sakura trotted over, her hair bouncing just and stopped as she got to Ino and Ten-ten, looking at Ino's pink nipples piercing Ten-ten's brownish ones. She blushed as her face was so close to their breasts and she nodded. " Okay, it's decided that Ten-ten's boobs are bigger. " Sakura smiled, raising her arm on Ten-ten's side.

" Dammers, you're lucky you're older. " Ino pouted then flicked Ten-ten's nipple.

" E-ehh... " Ten-ten moaned sexily.

" S-so.. D-d-do i go next...? " Hinata blushed, looking at Ten-ten's tits fiercely with slight look of lust.

Ino smiled evilly and nodded, stepping behind of Hinata and pushing her toward Ten-ten as her big boobs jiggled, the water splashing with her forced steps and was in front of Ten-ten with a blush as red as Sakura's top. " You obviously won, Hinata. Look at those things. " Ten-ten was about to cup Hinata's breasts but Hinata blushed and pressed them against Ten-ten's, her nipples poking Ten-ten's. Ten-ten moaned and so did Hinata. " S-see..? " Ten-ten had one eyes shut as she pushed out her chest by sinking in her back.

" Yep, Hinata definitely won. I guess she is the all time champion of the Big Boobed Bitches! " Ino raised her arms, clapping wildly, fake crying and whistled a few times. " Bravo! Bravo! How do you do it? " Ino said in a British snobby accent then laughed, as did all the other girls. " Come on, i bet you can't hold your breath longer than me! " Ino challenged Sakura.

" You're on blondie! " Sakura said in a competitive tone with her fist clenched and a determined smile.

The two girls ducked their heads under water, their butts poking out in the air the water on their ass was rolling down the roundness of their cheeks. Naruto got a massive boner from this as the camera caught their asses in such good quality, HD to be exact. Both of their smooth white butt cheeks were so round and delicate looking with a light pink color to it which showed tenderness, though Sakura's was bigger. " This is awesome, i can't believe i'm getting all of this! " Naruto was drooling as he suddenly saw Ten-ten's face turning red as she rubbed her hard perky light brown nipples to calm them down.

" S-Kgaaaauuuhhh! " Sakura pulled her head out of the water, her pink hair laying down on her face due to the wetness. She shook her hair, her small boobs moving a little and she patted her ears, tilting her head to the side to get the water out. " Man, you win, Ino. How do you do that so well? " Sakura pouted with her hands on her hips.

Ino pulled her head out and coughed a little, smiling cockily and shook her long blond hair. " Heh, i know how to hold my breath long because of stuff.. " Ino winked.

Sakura's eyebrow raised and she tilted her head as she heard Hinata shout and she turned her head to Hinata with concern. " Hinata! What's wrong? " Sakura looked at her as saw a crab grabbing onto Hinata's smallish booty, making some red pinch marks. " D-damn! That's gotta hurt. Here, i'll help. " Sakura began walking to Hinata as one pinched her foot and she fell to her butt on the sand, her butt covered in grains of sand since he butt was wet. " OUCHIES! " She pulled it off and rubbed her foot.

Another crab pinched Hinata's butt and then she felt on her butt and the crab jumped off. " Stop pinching me! It hurts! " She shouted in pain.

" Heheheh, this is kinda funny. " Ten-ten began to laugh a little and then her eyes widened and she moaned in pleasure and pain when she felt crabs pinching her nipples. " Ahh! "

" Karma's a bitch.. Here, stay still, i'll make it go away.. " Ino smiled cutely, walking to them as her butt was switching in her panties which were soaked and showed her wet butt and got on her knees, looking at Sakura's foot. " Magic-Kiss style.. " She smiled as she looked at Sakura and then she puckered her lips, kissing Sakura's wet foot, licking the spot that was bitten and she smiled.

" I-Ino.. W-what the hell...? " Sakura blushed as she strangely felt good from seeing Ino's tongue and lips all over her foot like this.

" All done, feel better? " Ino looked at Sakura, licking her lips.

" Y-yes.. " Sakura nodded, really feeling better.

" I trained my mouth with Medical Ninjutsu, too. I know how to heal from there.. Just for the fun of it. " Ino giggled and stuck her tongue out and it was glowing green a little. She then turned to Hinata and smiled. " Time for a butt kiss. " Ino blushed a little.

Hinata blushed so red. " D-don't kiss my butt.. T-that's nasty.. " Hinata covered her butt then cringed when she felt her butt pinches. Ino placed her hand on Hinata's moving it slowly and helping her up a bit as she bent her over.

" Here, let me help... " Ino blushed, moving her blonde bang out the way as she shut her eyes and kissed Hinata's butt passionately, licking the red marks with her glowing green tongue. Hinata blushed so red as she covered her face, not wanting to let anyone see her face. " There, all done. " Ino rubbed her hand across Hinata's butt cheeks, feeling the wetness and tiny grains of sand on her bottom. " Ten-ten, you're next... " Ino smiled as she stood and giggled, knowing that Ten-ten was most likely feeling so nervous and embarrassed.

" N-no, i'm fine, seriously. I'll just handle it when i get home.. " Ten-ten smiled nervously, insisting that she was okay as she waved her hands in front of her face. Ino kept walking, knowing what Ten-ten said was nonsense. Besides, she wanted to hear the tough girl moaning from getting her nipples sucked.

" Ten-ten, calm down. I'm not going to to enjoy this or anything, i'm just helping out a friend. " Ino smiled as she walked closer to Ten-ten and put her face close to Ten-ten's slightly hung tits.

Ten-ten turned her head and pouted her lips. " I will though... " She mumbled so quietly, causing Ino to look up at her with a sly smile.

" What'd you say? " Ino was about to giggle, pretty sure she heard what she said.

" N-nothing, just go ahead.. " Ten-ten accepted what was coming her way, seeing no way of talking Ino out of it.

Sakura turned, blushing as she didn't want to see, since she wasn't really into girls. Hinata blushed but her eyes were glued on Ino and Ten-ten, so curious and open minded to what they were doing. Ino then smiled, looking at her audience and giggled. " Sakura, it's not disgusting.. You know how i am.. " Ino winked, mentally inferring that she was into both guys and girls. Sakura blushed and sighed, turning back and looked at Ino as she saw Ino taking one of Ten-ten's nipple into her mouth, only imagining how good she felt.

Ten-ten moaned, looking down at Ino who was sucking so hard on her nipple, her tongue moving pass her tiny nipple hole. Ten-ten felt so much stimulation in her boob and she moaned softly with her eyes getting a teeny but watery. " I-Ino, that's enough.. You're embarrassing me... Please... " Ten-ten blushed, begging for Ino to desist.

Ino decided to stop momentarily, her upper and lower row of teeth biting down on her nipple and pulling back. Ten-ten moaned so loud, her eyes watering up a little more as she felt her nipple being pulled. Ino's teeth had finally let go of her nipple and she giggled. " Okay, fine, i'll stop.. But you might as well let me get this one, it's staring to puff up.. " Ino poked Ten-ten's other nipple, causing her a stinging pain in her chest.

Ten-ten cringed slightly then looked at her puffy nipple. " Is that because of the crab? That's so disgusting! E-eeeeekkk! I'M A FREAK! EEEEK! " Ten-ten shoo her head so quickly, her eyes shut as she screeched.

Ino put her hands on Ten-ten's shoulders, trying to calm her down. Ten-ten's head stopped moving as it stood still, looking at Ino with her lips slightly departed from one another, her teeth being seen a little. " It's alright, stop overreacting. I'll handle it. " Ino reassured.

Ten-ten shut her eyes and nodded. " Thank you.. " Ten-ten thanked, blushing a little.

Ino smiled and brought her puckered lips to Ten-ten's puffy nipple and wrapped them around it, sucking and licking on it as the inside of her mouth glow green. Ten-ten moaned as she was looking at the other girls, who had blushes over their faces.

" S-sorry, i-i-it.. F-feels kinda... S-strange... " Ten-ten blushed, shifting her eyes away from them.

Sakura blushed. " We know.. All of us girls love to have our nipple played with. " Sakura smiled, trying to make Ten-ten feel more comfortable.

" Yeah, we all do.. Do not worry, we will not tell anyone about you enjoying it. " Hinata promised.

" Right, Ino..? " Sakura pouted at Ino, who had just pulled her lips from Ten-ten's nipple and giggled.

" Right, right. " Ino smiled, licking her lips. " You're all done Ten-ten, but your nipples are so perky. " Ino pulled and twisted them. " PURPLE NURPLE! "

Ten-ten moaned in pain and pleasure and when Ino let go she laughed and then purple nurpled her, paying her back.

" Wow, this is awesome! " Naruto was recording as he saw that the camera had to charge. " No no no no no no, okay, i'll have to stop it here. " Naruto sighed then stopped recording, saving the video. " Dammit, i guess i was lucky, they don't seem to be doing anything more for now.. But i wish i could have seen their pussies.. " Naruto stood and put his camera in his pocket then turned and jumped down from the tall stone. " I guess i should go home, i'll try and get some more tomorrow. " Naruto said as he began walking home.

" Okay girls, let's get home before we turn to raisins or something heheh. " Ino said, shaking her hair and getting dressed.

" Yeah, we've been out here long. My father will be angered that i have been absent from the Hyuga household for such a long time. " Hinata bent over and picked up her clothes, putting them on.

" Your dad is so strict, that's honestly what makes us girls wanna disobey. " Sakura commented, putting on her clothes.

" Especially when it comes to boys. If our dad says stay away, we usually seem to go after that. " Ino laughed.

" But then again your dad kinda lets you do whatever you want. So that's good for you. " Ten-ten said, getting dressed.

" Yeah, my father would have me on punishment for years if i disobeyed him, especially for a boy.. But still.. " Hinata blushed, thinking of Naruto.

" You still like Naruto, don't you? You can't even say a sentence without the day ending and another starting around him how in love you are with him. " Ino giggled.

Hinata blushed. " Naruto is worth it.. But.. I feel like he doesn't acknowledge me.. " She turned, looking away from her friends.

" Girl, you have big boobies for a reason you know, just wear a shirt that shows your cleave and he'll be all over you. How's that for acknowledgement? " Ino smiled, putting a finger up as she leaned forward a little towards Hinata.

" ... I-i dunno.. " Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously, a deep red blush covering her cheeks.

" Stop telling her stuff like that Ino, she's more innocent than you. Boys like that. " Sakura put her hand on her hip then looked at Hinata, smiling and nodding her head once.

Hinata smiled, nodding back at Sakura.

" Well, i'm gonna go train. All this relaxation has made me feel a little bored.. Guess hanging out with Lee is effecting me. " Ten-ten pouted then imagined herself in green tights. " D-AAHHH N-never mind, i'll just go home and take it easy! " Ten-ten's forehead turned blue as she imagined herself acting like Lee and Gai; this was sickening to her.

" Hahaha! " They all laughed.

~Outside of the Ramen Shop~

" Alright, after such a long day of work, i deserve a good meal. " Naruto stood outside of the Ramen shop with his hands on his hips, smiling as he nodded then walked inside. " Hey, how's it goin' old man? " Naruto asked, taking a seat and rested his arms on the counter in front of him.

" Hey, if it isn't Naruto. Sorry about yesterday, guess i can be captain obvious from time to time. " Teuchi said, getting some Ramen prepared. (I think his name is Teuchi, i'm gonna cal him that. Sorry if it's not lol.)

" Nah, i'm alright now. I was just a little lost, that's all. I know my path now. But uh, hey.. I still get free Ramen? " Naruto smiled, pleadingly.

" Naruto... " Teuchi started, seemingly granting Naruto's request. " OF COURSE YOU DON'T! ONE DAY ONLY! " Teuchi shouted.

Sakura and Ino were walking home and heard screaming, somehow knowing it was caused by Naruto. Ino giggled. " Someone just got scolded. " Ino had her hand over her mouth, chuckling femininely.

Sakura giggled. " Yeah, i think it's Naruto getting the scolding. " Sakura said.

" Speaking of which, he seems less depressed lately. Wonder what could have made him feel better so quickly. " Ino wondered.

" He found himself and his Master's path to follow. Thanks to me. " Sakura smiled, feeling happy for him.

Ino looked at Sakura, not sure what she meant, but she had an idea. Knowing Ino's mind, what she was about to say wouldn't be so shocking. " Did you do anything to him? Like, sexually? You did, didn't you? You sucked him off, i can tell! " Ino smiled, thinking she caught Sakura red handed.

Sakura blushed and her eyes widened. She then felt herself about to barf. " Ino! You're outta your mind! Go home already, would you!? " Sakura shouted, feeling disgusted.

" Fine, i will. But i'll be watching you two.. " Ino pointed at Sakura, walking away without looking behind her.

Sakura sighed and pouted. " Goodnight Ino. " She turned the corner and then saw the Ramen shop and walked to it, seeing if Naruto was inside.

" Alright, alright. Fine, i'll pay. " Naruto pouted as he began eating his Ramen.

" Naruto. " Sakura said, trying to alert Naruto that she was there.

Naruto turned to Sakura, his mouth full of noodle. " Sakura, " He slurped them up and swallowed them. " hey, what're you doing here? " He asked, looking at her face.

" I was just coming to say hi.. But, how are you feeling? " Sakura smiled warmly.

" I'm fine! And i found out a way to follow his path. Thanks to you, Sakura. " Naruto smiled.

" I'm glad. I'll see you around Naruto, i've gotta head to the Hokage Mansion. " Sakura said. " Bye. " She smiled.

" I'll come along, i haven't seen Grandma Tsunade in a while. " Naruto ate the rest of his Ramen quickly, bringing the bowl to his lips and slurping the remains of the broth. " Besides, i think i have something i wanna tell her. " Naruto said, burping.

Sakura waved in front of her nose, trying to repel any possible smell of the burp. " Alright, but say excuse me you pig! " Sakura pouted.

" Oh come on Sakura, it's just a burp. Get used to it. " Naruto sighed, standing and began walking out as he tossed the money back at the counted.

" I won't, it's disgusting. And don't do it around Tsunade, it's disgusting. " Sakura lectured.

" Nag nag nag, i get it already! " Naruto pouted, his hands behind his head as he walked up the road, a little pass Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him, happy to see him this way as she punched him on the back softly. " You idiot.. " She shut her eyes and hugged him from behind. " I am happy to see you this way again.. Naruto.. " She smiled, feeling comfortable on his back.

Naruto blushed so red, lookking back at Sakura. **" She hugging me... I... I feel so glad.. But.. I remember back at the beach. She was so cute.. Her butt, breasts... So nice.. " **Naruto thought as he looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. " Ah! U-Uh, Sakura, i think you should let go, i think one of Shino's bugs are on me! " Naruto lied, as he flailed his arms a little.

" Eek! " Sakura jumped back a little, shouting femininely

" ... My bugs aren't on you... " Shino mumbled, looking at them from very far away.

~At the Hokage Mansion~

" Man, these are a lot of stairs.. " Naruto slumped over, pouting.

" Shut up and stop complaining. You're the one who wanted to come with me, so let's go. " Sakura began walking up, looking back at Naruto who was walking up slowly. As Sakura got to Tsunade's Office, Naruto was still walking up the stairs, being lazy. " Tsunade-Sama, may i come in? " Sakura tapped her knuckled on the door, listening for Tsunade's response.

" Of course Sakura, come in. " Tsunade granted entrance to her apprentice.

Sakura walked in and shut the door behind her, walking up to Tsunade's desk and bowed. " How are you feeling today, Tsunade-Sama? " She smiled warmly.

" I'm fine, thank you... Is this about Jiraiya again? Don't get me emotional again! You're one of the only people i cried in front of! " Tsunade got embarrassed.

" D-don't worry, i'm not here for that..! I was just checking in on you. " Sakura smiled nervously.

" You're a very nice person, aren't you? You really care about your loved ones.. " Tsunade smiled, looking at Sakura.

" I just want to see you and Naruto happy again.. You both are always there for me when i'm down, so... I want to repay the favor. " Sakura smiled, genuinely meaning what she said.

" Naruto? He's not depressed anymore? " Tsunade asked, looking in Sakura's eyes.

" Yes, i had a talk with him. He's feeling better. He found out that he didn't lose Jiraiya if he is in his heart and if he follows the path he left behind for him.. " Sakura smiled.

" Really? So, you tried to make both of us feel better..? Heh, you really are nice.. Close your eyes.. " Tsunade smiled, standing.

" What're you going to do? " Sakura looked at Tsunade innocently.

" Just close them. " Tsunade started to look a little angry.

Sakura nodded and shut her eyes as she felt hot, not know what Tsunade was going to do as she suddenly felt a smooch on her forehead, which made her blush. " Y-you kissed me..? " She blushed and opened his eyes, seeing Tsunade sitting back down in her chair.

" You made me really happy, so i think it's only fair if i make you happy too. " Tsunade chuckled femininely.

" Alright, i'm here Sakura! " Naruto barged into the Office, breathing heavily. " Sorry, work was a hassle, so i didn't feel like moving my body.. " Naruto caught his breath, his body slumping over.

" Naruto, be respectful! Say you're sorry! " Sakura looked at him angrily.

" Naruto, you're looking better. " Tsunade smiled, complimenting Naruto's attitude and posture.

" Yeah, i'm over moping. I've gotta stay focused or else i can't follow his dream. " Naruto said.

" I see, well that's good. I too have to follow his dream.. " Tsunade shut her eyes, smiling as she hung her head slightly with her hands folded and her chin resting on them.

" Really? So, you're trying follow his dream too? Wouldn't expect that of you, Grandma Tsunade. " Naruto blushed a little.

" Yeah, she is her friend you know. He wasn't only special to you, Naruto. " Sakura looked at Naruto, her hand on her hip.

" I know, it's just i didn't expect for a woman to- never mind. " Naruto shut up before Sakura killed him.

" Well, i have to be on my way, so i'll see you both tomorrow. " Sakura smiled and walked out of the room, Naruto's eyes on her butt.

" See ya tomorrow Sakura! " Naruto grinned and waved at her as she shut the door.

" So, you're tackling world peace? It's not as easy as it sounds, but.. If anyone could do it, i know you could.. " Tsunade looked at Naruto, leaning back in her chair.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and squinted one eyes. " Whaa? No, what're you talkin' about? I'm just gonna record hot girls, like he wanted me too. " Naruto explained, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen and she blushed.

" Naruto! What in the world! That's not what he wou-.. Oh Lord.. I think that is what he would want.. " Tsunade blushed, putting her finger to her lip as she thought. " But you still can't do it. " Tsunade said.

" What!? Why not?! I already have videos and everything! " Naruto whined.

" Already? It's only been a few days, if i'm not mistaken. And, you got videos? So you got a camera? " Tsunade asked, looking up at Naruto in her seat.

" Yeah, i bought it yesterday. This is Pervy Sage's dream, i have to make it come true. But writing is to boring, so i found an alternative, heh. " Naruto chuckled.

" Let me see your camera, as well as the videos. " Tsunade put her hand out. Naruto reached in his pocket and took out the camera, placing in Tsunade's palm as she looked at it, examining it. She then put her four finger in the strap and felt over it, turning it on. " Oh, i see where the videos are. You little photographer. " Tsunade laughed a little as she went to the 'Video' selection and saw two videos, one with a thumbnail of a purple skirt and the other showing Ten-ten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino, which made her blush. " You.. Took a video of your female peers...? " She looked up from the camera at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and smiled nervously. " Y-yeah, i mean, i was going to film any girls, but they showed up and i couldn't pass up seeing them. They have really awesome bodies, i mean look at Hinata's boobs! And ya gotta love Sakura and Ten-ten's butts, but Ten-ten's is a little bigger. Ino is just a pretty sight to see, but nothing special. " Naruto shrugged.

Tsunade saw Naruto's bulge in his pants, knowing he felt good talking dirtily around someone like her and she shut her eyes, blushing and looking back at the camera, pressing play, letting the video play through. _" Let's all have a boob contest! " Shouted Ino, the camera shakily on her ass which was very visible through her bikini bottoms. _

_" B-boob contest!? " The rest of the girl's faces showed just how surprised and flustered they were with Ino's suggestion, the camera focusing on Ten-ten's pussy through her panties, not seeing much but the slight plumpness of her vagina, then paneling over to Ino's and saw her very plump cooch through her wet panties. _

Tsunade blushed and looked up at Naruto. " Come watch with me.. " She smiled.

Naruto blushed and his eyebrows raised, surprised a little and he nodded, walking behind Tsunade's desk and placing his on her desk, applying strength to it so he could hold his weight up as he leaned over, looking at the camera. _" You're lucky you're older than me. " Ino flicked Ten-ten's nipple and you hear her moan, her eyes getting a slight tear in it. You also could see her nipple erecting. _Naruto's dick hardened in his pants and Tsunade moved a bit to make herself more comfortable, feeling his dick poke on her bicep. " Grandma Tsunade, what do you think? Did i make a good video? " Naruto asked, seeing her fast forwarding again.

Tsunade saw a crab pinch Ten-ten's nipple and she was so surprised when she saw Ino's sucking on her tit. Tsunade felt her pussy getting wet, seeing all these young, most likely virgin girls touching one another while wet and shirtless. She then turned the video off, putting the camera screen back close. " .. Alright, you did well.. " Tsunade shut her eyes, purposely jolting her arm on Naruto's cock as she turned her chair to him. " But.. "

" But? " Naruto looked at her.

" But video pornography isn't all that legal in the Leaf, only the Hidden Stone and Mist, well of the Five Great Nations. " Tsunade said, bearing the bad news on Naruto.

" Oh come on! You're the Hokage! You must know Pervy Sage wants this, you won't let his path die out, will you? Please legalize it to where it can be seen like movies, but, of course it will be only for those 18 and up. " Naruto smiled. " But i get free admission. "

" Naruto, i'm not sure... " Tsunade shut her eyes.

" Oh come on, i'll let you be my partner and we will make tons of money! " Naruto put one finger up, grinning.

Tsunade's eyes turned into money signs. " Okay, the first 3 videos we make, we have to get over 40,000 bucks. " Tsunade said. " But we need an editor.. Shizune! " Tsunade called, her other apprentice coming into the room just seconds later.

" Yes Lady Tsunade? " Shizune asked, holding Ton-ton.

" I need you to be me and Naruto's partner, and you'll get a cut of our money too. But don't freak out, because i promise me and you will use our cuts for work and not all play. " Tsunade shut her eyes, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

" What is it, Lady Tsunade? " Shizune felt nervous about what it was, thinking it was gambling. Ton-ton jumped down and got on Tsunade's desk.

" Naruto and i are making porn, and we need you to edit.. " Tsunade looked at Shizune.

Shizune blushed so red and she looked down at her thighs and covered her crotch area. " YOU PIG! ! " Shizune shouted.

Ton-ton felt offended. " Oink~ "

" No, Shizune, it's not like that. We're doing this for Pervy Sage. " Naruto explained

" You will do this for me.. Right.. Shizune..? " Tsunade looked in Shizune's eye innocently.

Shizune blushed and looked at Tsunade's lips and then looked away. " .. If you promise to spend the money on work too.. "

" I promise.. Now, go edit this. I want it to be about 8 minutes long, and for a trailer, make it about 1 minute and a half long. " She handed Shizune the camera as she looked at the video really quickly, blushing, still covering her crotch with her free hand.

Naruto was looking at Shizune's hand and blushed. **" This is so weird... Ever since that talk with Sakura, so many sexual things happen before my eyes.. It's strange.. " **Naruto thought to himself, blushing. " Can you do it? " Naruto looked at Shizune.

Shizune nodded. " But i'll need to transport this to a tape. "

" Do whatever you need, you can work on it tonight, and you come back to get your camera tomorrow Naruto. " Tsunade looked at Naruto.

" Alright, sure, i guess. Well, i'll be going now. So.. See ya! " Naruto grinned and ran out of the room.

" You're horny.. " Tsunade smiled at Shizune.

" .. Y-yes, but it will go down soon... " Shizune blushed, her hands trying to calm her dick down.

" It's alright, but it's best to let it out or you'll just end up getting horny over even the smallest things.. So, you do whatever you want, i'm going to bed. " Tsunade stood, walking by Shizune and tapped her dick pretty hard, making Shizune moan and cringe slightly. " Goodnight. "

" G-g-goodnight... " Shizune looked at Tsunade as she left the Office. Shizune then walked to the computer (They have to edit their movies somehow, i saw movies in one of the movies, so i know it's possible.) and sat in the chair, setting the camera on the desk with the computer, plugging it into the computer and everything that was on the computer loaded on the computer screen. " First i'll watch it and... I-is that.. Sakura!? " Shizune's eyes widened, her dick bulging out of her kimono. " Her butt.. Look at her tiny boobs.. Although, they're still bigger than mine.. " Shizune felt her cock, rotating her fingers around the tip. " O-okay.. Let's get to work... " Shizune blushed as she moaned.

~The next day~

" Hello sir, " Ino was behind the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop as she saw a boy walk in, looking around. " may i help you? " She smiled as he looked at her and he smiled back. Ino noticed he was pretty cute, dark skin, blondish white hair that was kinda curly and seducing brown eyes.

" Yeah, i'll take these roses right here.. " He smiled, picking up a bouquet of roses, with a few violets and daisies, handing it to Ino.

" Oooh, getting fancy. " She smiled, looking at his headband which showed the Hidden Cloud insignia. " So, you're from the Cloud, huh? " She asked, seeing his hand handing her money. She then took the money and put it in the cash register. " So, you got a big date or something coming up? Why such beautiful flowers? Must be a beautiful girl.. " She looked up from the cash register and saw the bouquet of flowers being handed to her then she blushed.

" Yeah, you... " He smiled.

" For.. Me..? " She blushed and took them, sniffing them. " Thank you.. But, you want to go on a date with me? " She looked at him.

" Yea, but i'm here on a Mission to give the Hokage a message from the Cloud, but i will be back in about 3 weeks, i've gotta go to the Sand too. " He explained. " So, be ready then. " He turned and began walking out.

" I-i never agreed to anything! " Ino blushed and shouted, trying to pretend she didn't want to.

He looked back at Ino and smiled. " Your smile is what said yes to me.. I'll see you.. " He smiled and waved, trotting out of the shop.

Ino sighed. " He didn't even let me talk, oh well, at least he was a real hottie, and he's romantic too. " Ino blushed, interlacing her hand and brought them to her cheek, smiling with her eyes shut. " I'll go see what clothes i have. " Ino said to herself, taking off her apron and running up the stairs to her room, walking to her wardrobe and opening the doors to it, seeing a bunch of the same Ninja suits and some other random clothing. She pouted. " Man, this isn't hot, i mean, it is but i wanna be gorgeous.. I need a dress.. " Ino sat on her bed and laid back on it. " But i can't afford it.. " She sighed, reaching for her wallet and looked in it, seeing a few 5's. " Well, he said 3 weeks, i can probably get enough by then. " Ino smiled and sat up. " Yeah, i'll make enough money for sure! " She stood and ran back downstairs and then out the door, going to a clothing store to look for dresses. She walked to a clothing store and looked up at the sign, advertising it's self as the number one clothing store in the area. She walked inside and looked around as her eyes lit up, seeing the most beautiful dress she ever saw in her life. She walked to it and felt the material, which was strong but very soft. " This is so beautiful.. WHAA!? " She looked at the price and it was 1500 dollars as her eye began to twitch. " I-i can't make that kinda many in two weeks... " She mumbled. " No, i can do it! I have to do it for that cute black guy! " She look determined as everyone around her was looking at her. " U-uh, sorry, Cloud Ninja.. " She giggled.

~INSERT ROCKY BALBOA SOUNDTRACK AS TWO WEEKS GO BY... MONTAGE STYLE~

" Come again, sir! " Ino smiled, wiping across her forehead with her forearm, sweating intensely as the heat had raised since the day at the beach. She sighed and saw her mother walking down the steps. " Mom, it's Friday, can i get my check early, please? " Ino pleaded, looking at her mother.

Riyone smiled, pulling a envelope out of her cleavage, it was a pretty damn big cleavage, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she carries mail there all the time. " Here you greedy little pig. What're you devoted for lately? " Riyone handed the envelope to Ino.

Ino took it and smiled. " I am going on a date with a super hot Cloud Ninja, he's tall, dark and handsome! " She opened the envelope and saw her money then smiled. " I'm getting a new dress to impress him, but it costs so much.. To be honest, i don't have enough still.. But, maybe i can get some money from Sakura or something. " Ino pondered.

Riyone reached into her cleavage and took out a flyer then sighed. " This always comes it the mail lately. " She pouted.

Ino blushed. " Uh.. Mom, your boobs isn't the mailbox... " She pointed to her breasts.

" I KNOW WHAT MY BOOBS ARE! Besides, wouldn't you be annoyed at this if you keep getting this too? " She handed it to Ino and she took it, looking at it.

" Come and see the first ever movie made by Jiraiya himself: Babes on The Beach. Must be 18 or older. " Ino read. " Jiraiya, isn't he dead? And anything he makes can't be good, he's such a pervert. " Ino blushed.

" Well in any case, it's annoying. But i'm gonna go take a shower. " Riyone turned and began walking up the steps.

" Alright mom.. " Ino said as she looked at the flyer again. " ... I'm gonna go check this out.. " She put the flyer to her side and began walking out the door as she saw Sakura. " Hey baby, where're you headed? " Ino asked.

" I said stop calling me that, and i'm going to Naruto's place, i have to ask him something. " Sakura said, her arms crossed. " Where're you going? "

" To see some movie, i think it'll be a lot of fun. " Ino smiled.

" Maybe i'll join you next time, but for now, see you. " Sakura waved to Ino, trotting off to Naruto's.

Ino was on her way to where the flyer said to go to watch the movie and she saw a big line of men and women waiting outside of the building. She walked up to the line. " Excuse me, i'm just gonna ask the employee a question. " She cut pass them, going to the front desk. " Sir, this is the place to watch the movie, right? " Ino pointed to the flyer.

" Yes, but we're out of tickets, so you can't go in, sorry. Maybe tomorrow. " The guy said.

" Aw, really? That sucks. " Ino pouted and slumped over a little as her eyes looked at a flyer at her feet, reaching down and picking it up. " Want money? Come to 7128 Hanaki Road for a job, you'll get paid on the spot. " Ino read aloud to herself as she made a cute little smile. " Thanks for your service, i'll watch it tomorrow maybe. Bye! " She waved, trotting off to Hanaki Road and looked for the job. " 7122.. 7124.. 7126.. Ah! There we go, 7128! " She walked to the small building and knocked on the door, seeing someone move a dashboard and a square peephole showed two eyes. " Hey, i'm here for the job.. " Ino said, now feeling a little unsure of whether she should do this or not, since it seemed a little shady.

" Oh, didn't expect to see you here.. " The guy said, opening the door and revealing himself. " Ino. " He said.

" Naruto? " Ino looked at him. " Why're you giving out jobs? " Ino asked, looking at Naruto in surprise.

" Come in.. " Naruto stepped by, allowing her to enter the room as she looked around, seeing a desk at the back of the room and a couch right in front of it. It looked like a well organized office, and that was just so unlike Naruto. Naruto shut the door behind Ino as he began walking to his chair. " Well, to give money, obviously. " Naruto sat in his chair. " Take a seat. " Naruto offered.

Ino looked at the couch as she took a seat and rested her hands on her thighs, leaning on them as some of the soft and thick skin protruded, showing how voluptuous her legs were. " Well, yeah, i know that.. But, what's the job? " Ino asked, then seeing Naruto setting up his camera, facing it to her. Ino felt a nervous and then she got hype. " Are you shooting movies!? Is this what the job is?! Can i be the leading role?! " Ino pleaded, standing up and bowing over a bit while she looked at Naruto, her hands folded as Naruto say her cleavage, which looked really soft.

Naruto blushed and pressed 'Record'. " Uh, well, it is a movie, but not really a movie like action, drama or comedy.. Let's call it.. Eye Candy Movies. " Naruto shrugged.

" Eye Candy Movies? What do you mean? Dude, don't you dare tell me you're gonna record women with that camera. I was just joking before when i said it's okay to do that. " Ino put her hands on her hips.

" Look, i have a reason for this. And it's important to me, so i have to do this. You don't have to do this, but you won't get paid. " Naruto said.

" I don't care, it's probably only like a get Ramen free ticket. " Ino crossed her arms, her eyes shut as she pouted her lips.

Naruto pulled out 5 stacks of money and Ino's eyes widened when she saw it, her jaw dropping. " Who needs a free Ramen ticket when you have this kinda cash? " Naruto grinned gloatingly.

Ino looked at him. " How did you get this kinda money?! Are you a pimp? Is Sakura you're hoe? Who's your hoe, huh huh? " Ino squinted her eyes at him, poking his nose with every "huh".

Naruto pouted and swatted her hand away. " No, of course not! I've already made a movie and i've made over 80,000 dollars from it. But it's not all mine. " Naruto said.

" So what do i have to do in the video? " Ino asked, sitting on the couch again.

" Well, just be naked and do hot stuff, i guess. " Naruto shrugged.

" And who will see it? " Ino blushed.

" Whoever comes to see it, but you don't have to worry, we can blur out your face. " Naruto said, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

" .. I don't know.. If you promise to never tell anyone it's me.. " Ino looked away, blushing.

" I promise, but you'll be working in your flower shop when you have an upskirt while watering the flowers and we'll just go from there. " Naruto smiled, making Hand-Signs to make the room into a perfect replica of Ino's Yamanaka Flower Shop.

" Wow, how'd you create this whole room so easily? " Ino looked around, impressed with the lookalike of her shop.

" Lady Tsunade got Captain Yamato to build this, it corresponds well with my Chakra, so it's easy to do this. " Naruto grinned, his eyes shut as he nodded cockily.

" I see.. Well... Are we starting now? " Ino blushed.

" Yeah, whenever you're ready. " Naruto picked up the camera and began recording Ino.

_Ino took a deep breath as she walked to the flowers and picked up the watering pot as she crouched down and tilted the pot over, the water sprinkling out on the flowers. She blushed then got into character, trying to be cutesy. " My oh my, these flowers are sleep, let's get them standing tall for me.. " She said, using an innuendo to make those who will watch the video hard or wet. She crouched a little lower, her skirt lifting over her ass and showing her light green panties that tightly grabbed her butt, her ass cheeks protruding around the tightness of the fabric as she gasped. " My panties, you can see them.. Can't you? " She grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, blushing as she looked into the camera. " Well, if you do something naughty, i'll do something naughty, too.. " Ino looked into the camera lustfully, lifting her skirt again. Naruto moved and put the camera close to her butt, seeing the whiteness of her ass in HD. " Here, " Ino stood, letting her skirt drop as she pulled her foot out and kicked it away. " you can get a better look.. Perverts.. " Ino looked away, trying to look innocent as she bent over, her panties sliding down on her butt which was slowly revealing her butt cleavage. Ino looked back, blushing as she looked directly into the camera. " You want me to shake it..? O-okay.. " Ino began to move her hips back and forth, wagging her ass but it seemed her cheeks weren't moving, Ino knew it was time to step it up a notch. Naruto moved back a t bit o the viewer could see her ass full on. Ino then began to bounce her ass up and down, leveling her tore downward to show her flexibility and curvaceous body. Ino felt kind of weird, shaking her ass in front of Naruto, but she wanted that money. Ino then reached back and grabbed her own ass, sliding her hand of during the grasp and she slapped her ass cheek. It jiggled in place as she then stood up straight and faced the camera. " You want more than that... Don't you..? Well, i you tug really hard on your big hard cock.. I'll show you something... " Ino winked into the camera, moving her hands down to her pussy and she began to play with it. Naruto was surprised to see Ino like this, it kinda made him hard as he then aimed the camera down at her pussy, seeing her finger vigorously rub her pussy, seeing pussy juice soak her panties, the camera then paneled up to Ino's face and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Ino let out a tiny moan, genuinely feeling pleasured as she thought of the many men playing with themselves to her image, and even Naruto as she was looking at the bulge in his pants. " I want you to see all of me.. " Ino brought her pussy juice covered fingers to her lips and sucked them, her eyes looking into the camera with so much lust, she swirled her tongue all around and in between her fingers, replacing the pussy juice on her fingers with her saliva. " I want you to see.. My pussy.. " Ino moved her panties to the side, showing her plump, pinkish pussy lips that were dripping pussy juice. Ino's face was bright red as she spread her pussy lips with her hands, exposing her pink insides. " Do you see my insides..? Do you like them.. What if i do this... " Ino rubbed her fingers in between her pussy lips, all over her pink pussy meat as wetness covered her fingers. She then pulled on her clit, making her genuinely moan loudly, her eyes shutting and her eyebrows raising a little. " My breasts, would you like to see them? " Ino smiled and licked her fingers as she then grabbed hold of her jacket/shirt's zipper (Man, i can't tell what it is. There's a zipper on it and it's shaped like a jacket but she wears it all the time so it might be a shirt, sorry lol, i don't know.) and pulled it down slowly, gradually revealing her round breasts. As the zipper unhooked from the other zip-line and she began to take off her top as he boobs jiggled out of her top. Ino smiled and pushed her chest out towards the camera as it zoomed in on her light pink nipples. Ino blushed as she looked in Naruto's eyes and turned away then rubbing her nipples with her fingers, feeling them erecting on her fingers. " They're getting perky because i am thinking of your cock.. " Ino looked in Naruto's eyes again, meaning his dick specifically. Naruto blushed as he saw her turn around and pulled her panties down, grabbing each ass cheek and spread them, giving a great view of her tiny pinkish butt hole. Naruto blushed, seeing a girl's butt hole as Ino puckered her asshole and sucked it back in. " I want it.. " She looked back at camera. " In here... " She blushed. Ino then put her finger on her asshole, stuffing it inside slowly which caused her to cringe slightly, not playing with her ass in such a long time. She shut one eye then smiled. " It.. Feels good.. Like you cock.. But.. Smaller... " Ino blushed as she put another finger in, finger-banging herself slowly at first and then she began to move quicker. " Here too.. " Naruto zoomed in on Ino's asshole and pussy area as Ino moved one of her hands to her pussy and played with it, plugging four fingers inside of her pussy and fucking herself hard. The camera caught the sound of every wet slap from Ino's pussy. She pulled her fingers out of her butt and licked them all over, this being caught by the camera but from a distance as her ass took up most of the view, you could see her pussy meat very well. " The inside of my booty tastes good, kinda bitter though. " Ino winked as she spit on her fingers and stuffed them back inside of her shithole, plowing it fast. Her pussy began to water as she played with her body more and she bit her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back a little and her eyebrows curving up as she came so hard, her pussy watering all the flowers with her pussy juice. She came so hard because of being watched, it made her feel good to know she'd be watched by so many boys and girls and would be masturbated to. Ino fell down to her knees, pussy juice still running down her thighs and made a puddle under her, which made a small splash when her knees hit it. She smiled into the camera, rubbing her hands all over her face. " Cum to me, i wanna go to bed tonight and know you all came to me... " Ino said in a sultry voice. Naruto smiled and he zoomed in on the flowers, shining in Ino's pussy juice as he then turned the camera off._

" Wow Ino! You did awesome! " Naruto blushed and grinned as Ino blushed and grabbed her clothes, covering her body.

" T-thanks.. But that was all for the show, i wasn't into it... N-now gimme my money you perv.. " She put her hand out.

Naruto made that face Spongebob did to Squidward when he found out that he liked Krabby Patties, so basically a troll and rape face hybrid as he walked to his desk and got a few stacks of money. " How much do you want? Is 5,000 enough? " Naruto asked.

Ino's jaw dropped. " You're gonna just give me that much just for cumming on camera?! W-well, my body is gold.. S-so i suppose i'm worth about that much.. No, even more.. " Ino tried to get more money out of him, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.

Naruto pouted and added a few more stacks. " Fine... You cash register... " Naruto said as Ino giggled and got her clothes on, grabbing the stacks on the desk and stuffed them in her pockets. " Ino, thanks.. I know it seems like i'm just being a pervert.. But this means a lot to me that you'd help me out with this.. I want to follow in my Master's footsteps and honor him.. So.. Thank you... " Naruto bowed his head.

" ... Nope, you're just a perv! " Ino smiled cheekily as she skipped out, in such a happy mood to have so much money.

Naruto pouted and went to the video in his camera and looked at it a bit. " Ino.. I bet i could get her to help me more, she seemed to have fun, though this was a relatively quick video.. 12 minutes it says... That's a lot less than my other video. This is going great! And it's all thanks to Sakura! " Naruto leaned back in his chair. " Heh, it'd be a miracle if i could actually get her to willing be in my videos.. " He chuckled.

~Later that day at the Hokage Mansion~

" Wow, you got Ino? " Tsunade looked at the video on the computer while Shizune was editing and Naruto was leaning on the chair Shizune was sitting in.

" Yeah, she wanted to make some money. I was just as surprised as you when she walked in, but you can tell she enjoys it. " Naruto said.

" Yeah, i see.. Naruto, men usually like younger girls.. And i mean YOUNG like, 16 year olds. So if you can, try to find younger girls. Even if you have to pretend to be someone else. " Tsunade instructed. " Just in case if it's someone you know, i mean.. " Tsunade reiterated.

" Alright, i'll be sure to do that. " Naruto nodded.

Shizune blushed at Ino's asshole and she looked back at Naruto. " And they lik girl on girl action.. Think you can manage that? " Shizune asked.

" Heh, suggestions from Ms. Uptight, sure, i can do it. " Naruto grinned.

" Well, let's stop bothering Shizune, she'll need to edit this in concentration. " Tsunade put her arm around Naruto's neck, pulling him close playfully.

" H-hey, not so hard! " Naruto groaned as they both walked out.

~Six days later~

Sakura was headed over to go see Ino at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, wanting to stop by and say hey. When she got there, she saw Ino watering some flowers as she walked to her blonde haired friend and tapped her on the shoulder, smiling as she bent over a little, her ass protruding out behind her. " Hey Ino, what's up? " Sakura asked.

Ino stood up and smiled. " Nothing really, just finishing up around here then i'm gonna go wash my hair. How about you baby? " Ino giggled, knowing she hated when she was called baby.

Sakura pouted then laughed. " You little jerk.. Date huh? So he's finally coming back. I bet he's cute, too bad i don't get dates. I feel so lonely. " Sakura slumped over. " Heh, " She popped back up, sticking her tongue out, playfully. " just kidding. Hey, that means you got enough for that dress, right? Go put it on, i wanna see it. " Sakura leaned against the wall.

" Sure thing, you'll be so jealous! " Ino giggled and ran upstairs to change.

Sakura looked around, noticing that a lot had changed around the Flower Shop, it was more decorated and fancy. She didn't put to much thought into though as she saw Ino running down the stairs with her dress on. Sakura smiled, liking how the dress complimented Ino nicely. Ino walked to Sakura, spinning around to show her dress from all angles. Ino's purple dress's length went to her thighs and it slanted at the end, making one side longer than the other. It had long loose sleeves that went to about the middle of her forearms. She had two armbands that matched her eye color. " Wow, you're hideous. " Sakura joked.

" Sakuraaa~ " Ino pouted at Sakura.

Sakura giggled and put her hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes. " I was joking, you look gorgeous. He's lucky, isn't he? " She winked.

Ino blushed at Sakura's cuteness as she ran her fingers through her own hair. " I'm gonna have my hair out, should i? " She asked.

Sakura stepped back, putting up her fingers like a camera and looking at Ino. " Hmm.. Yeah, i think it'll look cute. " Sakura smiled.

Ino reached in her pocket and pulled out about 50 dollars. " Here, for being such a good friend. Promise you'll treat me to dinner one day in return.. Baby.. " Ino winked.

Sakura blushed and her eyes widened a bit at the money then she smiled and hugged Ino. " Heh, thanks Ino.. And sure, you got it. " She smiled.

" Well, i've gotta go clean up and get prepared for the date tomorrow. Wish me luck! " Ino trotted off.

" You'll need it, Ino Pig! " Sakura teased and giggled, Ino giggled as well. Sakura walked out of the Shop and headed home.

_Alright, this is my new story, i hope you enjoyed. If i spelled anything wrong, sorry my keyboard is weird. If you're already a fan of me and you know my other stories and happen to like them, i won't be stopping them, so give me some time. Anyway, if you have anything to say about it, Review and tell me your thoughts. And you liked it, Follow and Favorite it and i don't know what Community does but if you want, do that too lol. (I sound like a YouTuber LOL) Or you could just read it, idgaf what you do after that XD. ENJOY!_


End file.
